Just My Luck
by Rhamnusia
Summary: Ginny has very bad luck. Involves waking up late, cleaning stinking messes, setting fires, hitting parrots, and being stuck with Draco for all eternity in Potions.
1. Just Another Manic Monday

DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns all. I own nothing. She is rich. I am poor. The title for the chapter comes from a song from the 80's.  
  
Auther's Note: Umm....I have no idea where this is going at the moment. I just started typing and this is what came out. Blame my fingers for it.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
Virginia heard someone calling her name. She was too busy to care though. Right now, she was in the middle of being spoon fed icecream on the beach by a tall and very handsome man.  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
Suddenly, Virginia found herself sprawled out dazed and confused on the floor of the 5th year Gryffindor girls dormitory. Standing above her holding her blankets was Madeline, her best friend. She looked very annoyed.  
  
"Finally. I have been trying to wake you up for the past fifteen minutes."  
  
"Umm......Sorry.....I was......Sleeping...."  
  
"I noticed. Now get your arse out of bed. You've already missed most of breakfast, and if you don't hurry up, you'll be late for class."  
  
"Isn't it Sunday?" Virginia asked, still very much asleep.  
  
Madeline sighed. "No Ginny. Yesterday was Sunday. Today is Monday and we have double Potions with the 6th year Slytherins."  
  
Virginia groaned and crawled over to her dresser, where she proceeded to bang her head repeatedly against the hardwood drawers.  
  
"What are you doing?" Madeline asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I figure if I give myself a concussion, they can't make me go to Potions."  
  
"Snape's an evil bastard. He'll find a way to make you go, and if he doesn't, he'll just give you twice as much homework."  
  
Virginia sighed and continued to bang her head against the drawers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
'Why did I have to be good at Potions?' Virginia asked herself. 'I could have excelled in Charms or Transfiguration, but noooo. I had to be all Potions happy. Now look where I am.' Virginia sighed as she set her bag, quil, and parchment next to Madeline's. She was good with Potions as well. 'At least I'm not alone..." she thought. Just then, Professor Snape walked into the room.  
  
"Today you will be making a very complicated potion. So I want you to get into groups of two. I doubt any of you will be able to make this on your own." With a flick of his wand, the instructions appeared on the board.  
  
"Begin."  
  
Madeline and Virginia began setting up their cauldren and the necissary ingredients.  
  
"Could you pass me that blue vial over there Gin?" Virginia reached for the vial. But before she could grab it, her elbow collided with a jar of powdered pixie wings. Both girls gasped and reached for the jar. Knocking over about eleven other jars/vials in the process. Afer a very loud crash and ingridients spilling everywhere, Virginia and Madeline slowly looked up into the fiery eyes of Professor Snape.  
  
"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for your stupidity." Snape growled. "And since you two can not seem to work together without destroying half the classroom, I will be assigning you new partners." He seemed to be thinking for a moment, and then an evil smirk crossed his face.  
  
"Malfoy, Zambini."  
  
"Yes Professor?" The two boys choursed.  
  
"You two will be working with our little trouble makers here. See to it that they don't cause anymore problems."  
  
All three of them started to smirl maliciously. 'Is there some sort of Slytherin only class that teaches them how to do that?!' Virginia questioned in her mind.  
  
"Of all the people in this entire class!" Madeline whispered angrily. "He had to choose them!"  
  
Virginia sighed. She knew today was going to be hell. The bell sounded and class was dismissed. As they were walking towards the door, Snape stopped them.  
  
"Where do you two think you are going?" Snape asked as he stepped in front of the door, blocking their exit.  
  
"I'm gonna say Care Of Magical Creatures, but I'm wrong right?" Madeline asked Snape. His only response was another smirk as he pointed towards the mess they had made which was now turning a sick yellow and eating away at the desk.  
  
"I want every drop cleaned up. No magic. I'll be sure to inform your other teachers of your where abouts."  
  
Virginia and Madeline groaned as they handed over their wands. Today was going to be a long day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Three hours later, Virginia and Madeline walked into the Great Hall covered in yellow gunk and smelling like dead hippogriffs.  
  
"I sware.....One of these days Snape is gonna push me too far and I'm just gonna blow his friggin' head off.....Or maybe I'll bash it in with a cauldren....Or mix up a deadly potion and watch him slowly die as his insides liquify......" Virginia sat at the end of the Gryffindor table listing out loud the number of different ways she could be rid of Snape. Unfortunately, they were all illegal.  
  
"What's wrong Ginny?"  
  
Virginia looked up to see Harry, Ron and Hermione staring at her with odd expressions on their faces.  
  
Madeline answered for her. "Snape made us stay after class and clean up that giant stinking yellow mess WITHOUT any magic!"  
  
"That's not all. He paired us up with Malfoy and Zambini for the new assignment we are doing." Virginia added.  
  
"He WHAT?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I'm really sorry Gin." Harry put in as Hermione pushed Ron back into his seat and covered his mouth with her hand to stop the insults from flying out.  
  
"Who's partnered up with who?" Hermione asked Madeline.  
  
"I dunno....We haven't really decided yet." Virginia and Madeline glanced at eachother.  
  
"I refuse to work with Malfoy." Madeline stated.  
  
"Well I can't work with him! He hates my entire family!"  
  
"He hates me more."  
  
"Does not."  
  
"Does too."  
  
"DOES NOT!"  
  
"DOES TOO!"  
  
"CALM DOWN!" Harry yelled at them. "Just pick a number between one and ten. Loser has to be Malfoy's partner."  
  
"Fine." Virginia thought for a moment and then chose, "Two."  
  
"Eight."  
  
Harry gave Virginia a look of pitty. "Sorry Gin. It was six. Madeline wins. You get Malfoy." Madeline grinned and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"I'm so sorry for the both of you." Hermione said with a sad look on her face.  
  
"Stop being so melodramatic 'Mione." Ron said. "It's just one potion. All they have to do is manage to go half a class without killing eachother."  
  
"You are the last person who should be telling me not to be melodramatic!" Hermione yelled. "Besides, weren't you paying attention while Snape was explaining our next assignment yesterday?"  
  
"...."  
  
"We're making an invisibility draught."  
  
"...."  
  
Hermione gave a heavy sigh when all she recieved in response to her statement was four blank stares.  
  
"It will take two and a half months to complete."  
  
There was a loud "Sploosh" as Virginia's head fell into her lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Just as Virginia had suspected, her day only got worse. In Charms, she blew up her book bag and sent sparks flying everywhere, causing many students robes to catch fire, and their occupants to run screaming. During Divination, Professor Trelawney started shouting out that Virginia was going to die a horrible death within the next two weeks.  
  
"Good." She mumbled to herself. "It'll save me the trouble of having to work with Malfoy for the next eternity. Maybe I'll be reincarnated as a cat next time....A big red fluffy cat."  
  
At the moment she was in Transfiguration, trying to turn her parrot into a mouse. Although she couldn't quite imagine a situation where she would need to transform a parrot into a small rodent. She also couldn't understand why it was so friggin' hard to do.  
  
"Come on you stupid little feathery monster from hell. Change into a mouse!"  
  
The parrot only stared at her and said in a mocking tone, " Come on you stupid idiot! Change me into a mouse!" This pissed Virginia off. As if her day wasn't bad enough without a parrot bad mouthing her. They started to throw insults back and forth at one another. Some mighty angry words were exchanged and the bird ended up bitting down hard on Virginia's had. She countered by hitting the bird on the head with her wand while yelling, "CHANGE DAMN YOU! CHANGE!"  
  
"Miss Weasley!" Professor Mogonogal yelled over all the laughter and squaking.  
  
"What on Earth are you doing?!"  
  
"The stupid bird wouldn't change." Virginia grumbled.  
  
"It's not the parrot's job to perform the spell Miss Weasley. It's your's." Mogonogal told her in a stiff tone.  
  
"Sorry Professor." Virginia mumbled.  
  
"I will be seeing you in detention tonight Miss Weasley."  
  
"Yes Professor." Virginia sighed and then growled as her parrot began to laugh manically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Wow Gin. Today was just not your day." Madeline and Virginia were sitting in the common room in front of the fire working on and essay for History Of Magic. Well, Virginia was working, Madeline was going on and on about how horrible today was for her.  
  
"Yes Madeline, I know."  
  
"I mean, first you over slept and missed breakfast." Madeline stated as she started counting off the days events on her fingers. "Then you got stuck with Malfoy. Ooooo, and you got your face all dirty at lunch. OH! And that incident in Transfiguration!"  
  
"Bloody parrot..." Virginia mumbled.  
  
"It doesn't stop there. There was the Charms fire, you fell off your broom in front of everyone, you tripped and slammed into that wall in History..."  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Virginia yelled. "That's enough! I know how awful my day was. I WAS THERE WHEN IT HAPPENED! So stop reminding me of all the horrible crap I went through. In fact, don't ever remind me of anything ever again."  
  
There was a long silence in which Virginia angrily worked on her essay, and Madeline looked as though she would explose if she didn't say something.  
  
"Umm....Ginny...."  
  
"Shhhhh Mad....I'm working."  
  
"But Ginny......I really think I should say this."  
  
"Not listening."  
  
"But Gi-"  
  
"La la la la la la la la!"  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
"Look Madeline, I just want to finish my essay, go to sleep, and forget this day ever happened." Virginia angrily told her friend.  
  
"Ooookaaay.....But Mogonogal's gonna be pretty pissed off if you don't show up for detention."  
  
Virginia looked at the clock to find that she was already twenty minutes late for her scheduled detention.  
  
"SHIT MADELINE! WHY DIDN'TYOU TELL ME?!"  
  
Madeline just sighed as she watched her friend run like hell out the common room door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Virginia collapsed in front of Mogonogal's office breathing very heavily. She felt as though she had run twelve miles in two minutes.  
  
"I hate Mondays. I hate Mondays. I hate Mondays. I hate Mondays."  
  
"Poor poor Weasley. Having a bad day are we?" A silky voice drawled.  
  
Virginia turned and looked up to see the body of a tall blond Slytherin boy known to her as Malfoy.  
  
"Shove it ferret boy."  
  
"Ooo....Fiesty."  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?"  
  
"I wanted to mkae your life miserable." He chuckled as Virginia glared at him. "Relax Weasel. I'm here because I have a detention to serve. Not everything revolves around you, you know."  
  
"No, I suppose it revolves around you." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Of course. You're not as stupid as you looke Weasley." Virginia rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Gee, thanks Malfoy." He smirked slightly at her. "Any time."  
  
"Where's Mogonogal?"  
  
"How should I know? The stupid old bat was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago."  
  
Virginia sighed and remained on the ground waiting for Mogonogal to show up. She was begining to get bored, so she started searching for split ends in her hair. When she found one, she pulled it in half. She got tired of that though, and Malfoy kept making snyde remarks on how she couldn't even afford a proper shampoo. So she started counting the stains on the wall. 'Three hundred ninety four.....Three hundred ninety five.....' But soon she lost count and her mind started to drift. 'Hmmm......Sure is cold in here. Must be snowing out. I wonder how long I've been waiting. Malfoy hasn't said anything for a while. I don't think he's even moved at all.....Is he breathing?'  
  
"What are you staring at Weasley?"  
  
Virginia jumped. She hadn't even realized she'd been staring at all. "N- Nothing. What time is it? How long have we been waiting here?"  
  
Malfoy sighed. "It's late, and we have been waiting for too long. I'm leaving."  
  
"But what if Mogonogall shows up?"  
  
"She'll get over it." Malfoy turned and began walking down the corridor back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Goodnight Weasel."  
  
Virginia sat on the ground for a few minutes longer before she too headed back to her common room for some rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Virginia awoke to the sound of all the girls in her dorm talking. She immediately sat up.  
  
"Oh no. Did I over sleep again?" Ginny cried.  
  
Madeline rushed over to her and plopped down on her bed. "Nope. Well, yes but we don't have any classes today!"  
  
"Is it Saturday?"  
  
"No stupid!" Madeline rolled her eyes. "Dumbeldore announced at breakfast that all classes were to be cancelled."  
  
"Really?!" Virginia asked happily. "Why?"  
  
He friend shrugged. "Dunno."  
  
"He called a meeting for all the teachers." One of her roommates, Elise, said. "I heard Flitwick and Trelawney talking this morning on my way to the Great Hall."  
  
"I wonder what the meeting is about...." Virginia thought out loud.  
  
"Who cares?!" A girl named Sara shouted. "As long as I don't have to do any work today."  
  
All the girls agreed, but Virginia still couldn't help wondering if maybe something was very wrong. 'How often do classes get cancelled because of a meeting?' She thought to herself. 'I must be hanging around Ron too much. Everything has become a dark conspiracy to me.'  
  
"What's wrong Ginny?" Madeline asked. "You looke like you're constipated."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* 


	2. The Match

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim all. My creativity has major boundries, so I need to borrow some stuff.  
  
Author's Note: I still don't know where this is going, so if you have any suggestions, tell me. This chapter is shorter than the last one. I only had a few minutes to write before I left.  
  
Virginia was beginning to suspect that someone had cursed her. Where ever she went, she either tripped, fell, or smashed into something/someone.  
  
"Maybe you're just naturally clumsy." Madeline had suggested.  
  
"Or maybe, SOMEBODY BLOODY CURSED ME!"  
  
"Alright, sorry....Jeez....I was just saying..."  
  
"I am NOT clumsy...." Virginia grumbled.  
  
And then she tripped over her left foot and fell flat on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
It was around nine or so when Virginia returned to the common room from the hospital wing. (She had fallen in the stands while she was watching Ron and Harry practice for Quiditch earlier that day and had cut her arm.) As she was walking in through the portrait hole, she heard people speaking in hushed voices. Being the curious little bugger she was, she crept behind a couch and crawled her way towards the sourch of the sound.  
  
"Where do you think she is?" A familiar male voice said.  
  
"I don't know. No one has seen her since last night." That one came from a girl.  
  
"We have to talk to Dumbeldore. We need to know what's going on. Maybe we can help." Virginia knew that voice.  
  
'Harry?' She asked herself. 'The other voices must be Ron and Hermione. Duh. Merlin I'm an idiot....What are they talking about?' But before she could hear anymore, her bad luck curse kicked in and she banged her knee against the side of the couch.  
  
"OWWWW!!!" After a long string of colourful curses, Virginia looked up to find a red faced Ron staring back at her.  
  
"GINNY! How much of that did you hear?"  
  
"How much did I hear of what?"  
  
"Don't play dumb Gin. You were eavsdropping."  
  
"Okaaay, so I was listening. Happy now? Tell me what's going on. Who's missing? What do you know?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Ginny." Hermione answered. "It's nothing really."  
  
"It's never nothing with you people." Virginia retorted.  
  
"Look Ginny," Harry began. "This is something you shouldn't get involved in. You're just too young."  
  
If there was one thing that Virginia hated, it was being told she was "too young". All her life, people had been overprotective of her. The fact that she was the youngest and the only girl out of seven didn't help much either.  
  
"I'M ONLY ONE YEAR YOUNGER THAN ALL OF YOU!" She shouted. "You act as though I am a baby! Well I'm not! I'm fifteen years old already!"  
  
"Ginny, calm down." Hermione told her. "This is something you don't need to get involved in. Just go upstairs and get some rest." Hermione grabbed her arm and started leading her up the stairs. Virginia yanked her arm back, stomped up the stairs, and slammed the door to her dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Classes resumed the next day as usual. Virginia had woken up on time that morning and she and Madeline were headed for Potions.  
  
"Hmmm....Well. Today is gonna suck." Madeline said.  
  
"You just figure that out genious?" Virginia answered.  
  
"Nope. I've known it for a while now." She grinned. "I also know that your day is gonna suck a lot more than mine."  
  
"Don't start...."  
  
"I mean, stuck with Malfoy. Of all people!" Virginia sighed as Madeline continued. "It's just gonna be HORRIBLE. I meant, the boy hates EVERYONE. He hates you, he hates your brother, he hates your family, he hates Harry, he hates Hermione, he hates that guy in Charms...."  
  
"He's just full of love that Malfoy..." Virginia grumbled.  
  
"I'm really sorry Gin. But you should have picked a better number." Madeline laughed as Virginia glared at her. "Oh come on. Don't be angry. At least he's hot."  
  
Virginia stopped walking. "You think MALFOY is hot?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Virginia just stared at her friend as though she had taken off her robes and ran around the school in the buff screaming for peace in the land of the hippos.  
  
"What? Don't look at me like that. He may be an evil bastard. But he is a HOT evil bastard. With the hair and the chest and the pecs and the arse-"  
  
"OKAY! I get it. You think Malfoy is hot."  
  
"I SURE DO. Man...If only I was in Slytherin....I'd ride him like there was no tomorrow....I bet he's huge too..."  
  
"MADELINE!" Virginia shouted, shocked.  
  
"Ahem....Sorry." Madeline blushed and began walking faster.  
  
They both walked the rest of the way to Potions in an uncomfurtable silence. Virginia thinking about what Madeline had said. 'I can't believe her....Malfoy...Hot? I'd rather date Professor Snape.' She sat down in her chair and waited for class to begin.  
  
More and more students filed into the room. Among them were Malfoy and Zambini. The two boys looked around, spotted Madeline and Virgina, and strolled over to them.  
  
"Good morning ladies." Zambini said with a smirk on his face. "How are you on this fine sunny day?"  
  
"....."  
  
"I don't think they like us Blaise." Malfoy said in a mock hurt tone. The two boys laughed and then turned back to the girls.  
  
"So," Malfoy began. "Who wants to be my partner?"  
  
Madeline threw Virginia a look, and she sighed and said, "You're going to be my partner Malfoy."  
  
"Oooo....Maybe I was wrong Draco. I think she does like you." Zambini said. Malfoy grinned.  
  
"Well come on then Weasley. We have to start working on our project. I haven't got all day." Virginia sat up, grabbed her things and moved over to Malfoy's cauldren. She glanced behind her and saw Zambini whispering something into Madeline's ear.  
  
"I'm over here Weasel." Virgina turned her head back to Malfoy and glared. He smirked and began setting up the ingredients. Professor Snape walked in a moment later and sat down at his desk.  
  
"I have work to do. So if you have any questions, too bad." He flicked his wand, and the instructions appeared on the board once more. Virginia sat quietly as Malfoy finished setting up the area.  
  
"Well don't just sit there day dreaming about Potter, Weasley. Get up and light the fire. I'm not making this potion by myself."  
  
Virginia glared, but obeyed. 'I might as well make the best of this.' She thought to herself.  
  
"What do the instructions say first?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Umm...." Virginia glanced at the board and read aloud what it said. "Pour two tea spoons of liquid goats's bladder into the mix and stir for 5 seconds...." Malfoy reached for the liquid and poured the correct amount into the bubbling cauldren. This carried on for a few minutes. Virginia reading and passing ingridients, Malfoy pouring and stirring. Virginia thought it was all going very well, given the circumstances. 'This just might be bearable.' She thought to herself. But of course, good things never last long, and Malfoy can't go ten minutes without insulting someone.  
  
"So Weasley, I'm curious. What is it really like to be dirt poor?" Malfoy asked her.  
  
Virginia clenched her fists. 'Control your temper...He's just trying to get you mad so you'll lose points again....Calm down....He's just a stupid ferret....Class will be over soon....'  
  
"Oh come on Weasley. I know you can talk. You and your friend over there never shut up."  
  
"....."  
  
"Fine fine....I'll ask another question. Is that your natural hair colour?"  
  
"Yes." Virginia replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well it's just lovely." He smirked at her.  
  
"Do you enjoy pissing me off Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes. Very much so." He chuckled at her annoyed look. "Do you know how long it will take to complete this little potion here in front of us?"  
  
"Two and a half months."  
  
"Right you are there Weasel. Now, you better be nice to me, or I just might have to find myself a new partner."  
  
"I wish you would." Virginia replied.  
  
"Oh come now. I'm not all that bad."  
  
"No. You're worse."  
  
"That hurts me Weasley. Right here." Malfoy put on a sad face and held his hand to his heart. Virginia snorted.  
  
"What? I have feelings too you know."  
  
"Will you shut up already Malfoy. I just want to finish this potion and never talk to you again."  
  
"Well, you're going to be hearing a lot of my voice for the next two and a half months, so you might as well get used to it."  
  
Virginia sighed and handed him the next ingridient. "That's a good girl. Just do as I say, and this just may be enjoyable."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Virginia, Madeline, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all seated at the end of the Gryffindor table at dinner. Ron and Harry were busy stuffing there faces full of food in the most disgusting way.  
  
"Honestly, don't you two have any manners?" Hermione asked them with a sick look on her face.  
  
"Take it from me 'Mione, boys don't have any manners. And I would know." Madeline and Hermione giggled.  
  
"We have to eat to build up our strength for today's match against Slytherin." Ron said, right before he shoved an entire roll into his mouth.  
  
"Exactly." Harry agreed as he spooned a mountain of mashed potatoes onto his plate.  
  
"With all that you're eating, you'll be too fat to even fly a broom." Madeline said as she pushed he plate away from her. Suddenly, she wasn't so hungry.  
  
"You girls wouldn't understand." They both said through mouth fulls of steak and pumpkin juice dripping down their chins.  
  
"You're right.....We wouldn't...." Virginia replied as Madeline gagged and Hermione ran off to the restroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The roar of the crowd was so loud, Virginia was sure people in Asia could hear them. There were red, gold, green, and silver banners everywhere. People were screaming and chanting like it was the last match of the year. The teams had been practicing every chance they could get. Both refused to lose. Madeline, Virginia, and Hermione were seated as close as possible to the action. All three of them were waving Gryffindor themed flags and shouting at the top of their lungs, as was the rest of the crowd.  
  
"GO GO GRYFFINDOR! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Madame Hooch blew on her whistle and the game began. Harry zoomed up above the field. His eyes searching for any sign of the snitch. Malfoy on the other hand, was casually flying around low on the field. Both boys had a look of extreme determination on their faces.  
  
"JOHNSON HAS THE QUAFFEL!" The voice of Lee Jordan filled the air. "SHE'S FLYING DOWN THE FIELD.....AND IT ZOOMS PAST THE SLYTHERIN KEEPER! TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The stands erupted with shouts and cheers for Johnson. "We're going to win!" Madeline shouted.  
  
"Of course." Hermione replied. "Harry would never lose to Malfoy."  
  
"And we all know that pisses the hell out of the little ferret." All three girls laughed.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Lee's bewildered voice asked. "MALFOY HAS CAUGHT SIGHT OF THE SNITCH?! BEFORE HARRY?!"  
  
The entire crowd gasped. (The Slytherin side included.) It was true. Malfoy had caught site of the snitch. And he was zooming across the field, inches away from victory. People immediatly started screaming for Harry to move his arse and catch it first. He finally snapped out of his daze, and took off in the direction Malfoy was going.  
  
The Slytherin side was going crazy, and the Gryffindors weren't acting any better. Lee's voice could barely be heard over all the shouting.  
  
Harry was right behind Malfoy, who was trying desperately to stay ahead. The other players were no longer concerned with passing or stealing the quaffel. All of them were hanging in mid-air yelling out support for their team.  
  
"Come on Harry!" Hermione yelled. "You can't lose to him!"  
  
"Move Harry! Move!" Madeline was shouting.  
  
"Don't let him win Harry! You have to beat him!" Virgina screamed at the black-haired boy bellow.  
  
Everything was happening so fast. The two seekers were now side by side. Hands out stretched towards the flying golden ball. They zoomed underneath the stands and back out again. Both boys reached out suddenly and fell foward with a jerk. The crowd was as loud as ever. Cheers, insults, songs, and chants, were all being thrown at the two young boys on the ground. Slowly, they both stood up.  
  
And then everything stopped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* 


	3. The Match Part II

DISCLAIMER: All that is not mine, I disclaim.  
  
Author's Note: I decided to put this little bit of story in it's own chapter thinger. I didn't want it in the other one, and I don't think it would be as good if I put it in with the next piece. So, yeah. With that, I present to you, The Match Part II.  
  
Virginia could still hear the roar of the crowd behind her. She was walking back towards the common room to sleep. The events of that night's match still fresh in her mind. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of someone else walking down the corridor. Virginia stopped and turned around to find herself staring into two silvery gray eyes.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Virginia spat out. She had wanted to sound angry and annoyed, but it had come out as a shy whisper.  
  
"I just want to talk to you. Is that so wrong?"  
  
"Go find someone else to bother." She turned around and began walking again, but she stopped as Malfoy placed his hand on her shoulder. He gently turned her around and whispered into her ear.  
  
"You know Virginia, I'm not as bad as you think." He smiled and placed something into her palm.  
  
"Give Potter my regards." And with that, he turned and left. His green seeker's robes billowing out behind him.  
  
Virginia felt the thing in her hand move. She looked down into her palm and saw a small golden ball with wings struggling to break free.  
  
"Asshole."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: That was incredibly short, yes I know. I apologize. Thanks to the two peoples (Ha ha ha ha ha ha. I laugh at the pathetic amount of reviews I have.) who reviewed. I AM NOTICED. Feels good.  
  
Oh yeah. And I want to say sorry to my friend Ashley Phillips who is probably mad right now because she already red this part at school when I wrote it. I will get right to finishing the next chapter. I kinda have an idea of where I want this to go, but I still wouldn't mind some suggestions.  
  
- Rhamnusia 


	4. Professor PhillipsThe Missin McGonagall

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Except for Madeline. She is mine. XD  
  
Author's Note: This one is for my friend Miss Phillips, because she's in it. Oh and remember people, I can't spell for crap. (And neither can the people who read this first. XD) Excuse all the errors.  
  
The next morning at breakfast the entire Gryffindor table was silent. Everyone was picking at their food, but no one was actually eating. Madeline slowly walked over and plopped down inbetween Hermione and Virginia. She sighed and mumbled a "Good morning." to the both of them. Virginia just grunted and Hermione stabbed her bacon with a little more force than necisarry.  
  
"Where are Harry and Ron?" Virginia looked up and asked.  
  
"They won't come out of their dorm. Harry is reading every Quiditch book he can find, and Ron has been in his bed all morning mumbling incoherently to himself."  
  
"They can't stay there all day! They'll miss their classes!" Hermione exclaimed. "Besides, it's not THAT bad. They need to get over it. We all do. It was just one Quiditch match."  
  
"It was a match against Slytherin. The first one Gryffindor's lost to them in six years." Virginia stated.  
  
"Where are the Slytherins anyway?" Hermione inquired. "They entire table is empty. Has been all morning."  
  
Madeline looked up from her eggs and said, "They're all in the Slytherin common room. Celebrating their victory."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"You know, I think Hermione's right." Virginia suddenly said as she and Madeline walked through the corridors to Transfiguration.  
  
"Huh?"....Oh yeah. I suppose she is. I mean, she might as well be. She's right about everything else." Madeline answered.  
  
Virginia giggled. "You're just jealous because she makes good grades and you struggle to earn a C."  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with being jealous." Madeline said with her head held high. "And I don't "struggle", I do just enough to pass."  
  
Virginia giggled once more and opened the door to Professor Mogonogal's classroom. Both girl's took their seats and brought out their textbooks. Then Virginia noticed something.  
  
"Madeline," She began. "Where's Mogonogal?"  
  
The other girl looked up and scanned the room. By now, all of the student's had noticed their teacher's absence and were talking. Then suddenly the door opened and in walked a tall woman with green eyes, red hair, and long black robes. She stopped and stood directly in front of the class.  
  
"Good morning students. I am Professor Phillips. I will be your substitute teacher in this class for the time being." She paused and looked around, as if daring any of them to object. "Now, open your text books to page two hundred and thirty four. Read the lesson, and once you have all finished, I will show you how to perform the spell. Any questions?" A Ravenclaw boy named David raised his hand.  
  
"Yes?" Professor Phillips asked him.  
  
"Where's Mogonogal?" The students all murmured in agreement.  
  
Phillips seemed to hesitate a moment before answering. "She has fallen ill and will need some time to recover." The class seemed to accept this. "If there are no more questions, you may begin."  
  
The students all opened their books and began reading up on how to transfigure a quil into a chair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"The new teacher in Transfiguration seems nice." Madeline said as she slipped on her night clothes. She and Virginia were up in their dorm dressing for bed.  
  
"She's not our new teacher. She's just here until Mogonogal recovers." Virginia replied as she forced her head through one of Bill's old shirts.  
  
"Whatever.....I wonder where she could be...." Madeline said in a far away voice.  
  
"What do you mean? Wonder where who could be?" Virginia questioned her friend.  
  
"Mogonogal. Elise and I went down to the Hospital Wing before lunch to bring her flowers and to say 'Get well soon'..."  
  
"Suck ups..." Virginia muttered. Madeline ignored her comment and continued.  
  
"But she wasn't there."  
  
"What do you mean she wasn't there?"  
  
"I mean she wasn't there. What else would I mean by that?" That being said, Madeline pulled back the covers to her bed, layed down, and shut her eyes. Virginia was about to do the same when she remembered the conversation she had walked in on a few nights ago. She immediatly sat up in bed.  
  
"Madeline!"  
  
Her best friend jumped and yelled out, "WHAT?!" while the other girls mumbled in annoyed voices under their breath. Sara even through her shoe at Virginia.  
  
"I need to tell you something!" She whispered.  
  
"Tell me in the morning. I'm sleepy." Madeline turned in her bed and covered her head with her pillow.  
  
"But it's important."  
  
"SEEPY!" Madeline's muffled voice yelled through her pillow.  
  
Virginia threw Sara's shoe at her, got up, dragged her out of bed, out the door, down the stairs, and into the common room. The fire was burning low and a strange orange light filled the room. Virginia sat her friend down on one of the couches and began talking.  
  
"You said Professor Mogonogal wasn't in the Hospital Wing right?" She asked her now angry friend.  
  
"Yes." Madeline stiffly replied.  
  
"Well where was she."  
  
"How should I know? I'm not her, nor do I keep track of where she goes."  
  
"So she's missing."  
  
"Wait, I didn't say that."  
  
"She's not in class, not at any of the meals, and she's not in the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Maybe she went home because she's sick."  
  
"Hogwarts IS her home Mad. Where would she go?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe she is missing. But we don't have enough evidence to think that."  
  
"Well...The other night I walked in on Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking."  
  
"And...???"  
  
"They were going on about someone missing and how they should talk to Dumbeldore and help."  
  
"Who were they talking about?"  
  
"I dunno. But whoever it was is female and she's not at Hogwarts. Hasn't been since I had my detention with Malfoy."  
  
"Wait. You had detention with Malfoy?"  
  
"Not the point. Moving on. Mogonogal is the one they were talking about. She's missing, and no one knows why."  
  
"Hold on a second. We can't just go around assuming tha-"  
  
"Well, who else around here have you noticed is gone?" By now Virginia had begun pacing back and force infront of madeline.  
  
"No one. But there are lots of other students here I don't keep tra-"  
  
"Forget the other students! We have to find Mogonogal. I'm going to talk to the happy little trio about this. I want answers."  
  
"But Ginny. I don't think we should get wrapped up in-"Virginia turned around and ran up the stairs before her friend could finish her sentece.  
  
"It's settled then. Good night Madeline! See you in the morning."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Virginia and Madeline rushed to the Great Hall in search of the "Happy Little Trio".  
  
"Come on Madeline! You're not moving fast enough!" Virginia yelled at her friend who was about thirty yards behind her.  
  
"WILL YOU CALM DOWN! THIS IS AS FAST AS I GO!"  
  
Virginia stopped at the end of the hall to wait for her winded friend.  
  
"You need to exercise more Mad."  
  
"And you need TO SHUT YER MOUTH!" Madeline yelled while hunched over with her hands on her knees.  
  
"Out for a morning jog are we?"  
  
Virginia and Madeline spun around to find Malfoy walking towards them with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Mind your own business Malfoy." Madeline spat at him.  
  
Malfoy shook his finger at her and clicked his tongue. "Tsk tsk tsk Miss Maroquin. You should be kinder to your elders."  
  
"I'll show you kind you little cheating ferret...."  
  
"Cheating? Since when am I a cheater?" Malfoy asked with mock shock on his face.  
  
"Since you grabbed the snitch at our last Quiditch match."  
  
Malfoy laughed and said, "That wasn't cheating. That was pure skill."  
  
Virginia finally decided to speak. "There is no way you could ever beat Harry. He is way more skilled now than you will ever be."  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes and glared. "You should be careful of what you say. It might get you into trouble." He walked passed them both and said, "I'll see you in Potions Virginia."  
  
When he disappeared, Madeline turned to Virginia with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Did he just call you Virginia?"  
  
Virginia then realized for the first time the name Malfoy had taken to calling her recently. "Yeah....He did."  
  
"But....No one calls you that. Not even your mother. How did he know that was your name?"  
  
"I....Don't know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The two girls walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall and through the giant oak doors. Virginia was thinking about Malfoy and his use of her real name. 'This will be something I'll ponder for a while.'  
  
"Alright Mad. Let's go find Harry, Ron and Hermione before they take off to fight crime or whatever it is they do."  
  
Madeline giggled. "So we're just gonna aske them to tell us all they know about Mogonogal's disappearence, right?"  
  
"That and I'll see if I can bum some answers for the Herbology homework off of Hermione."  
  
Both girls laughed and walked towards the three 6th years.  
  
"Hello Ginny. Hello Madeline." Harry smiled and waved at both girls.  
  
"Hello Harry." Madeline returned the smile and sat down. Virginia however remained standing.  
  
"Hello Harry." She said in a stiff tone. The boy looked confused at her anger towards him.  
  
"What's wrong Gin?" Ron asked his sister.  
  
"What do you all know about Mogonogal gone missing?" She answered is question with another question.  
  
"What on Earth are you talking about Ginny?" Hermione asked. Madeline sighed.  
  
"You know very well what I am talking about. You all know something about her being gone, now tell us."  
  
The three older Gryffindors stared at one another with bewildered expressions on their faces. They turned to Madeline, as if to ask what was going on.  
  
"She heard you guys talking remember? And now she is convinced that Mogonogal is missing and that you guys know all about it."  
  
"But Gin-" Ron began.  
  
"DON'T YOU BUT GIN ME! I WANT ANSWERS!"  
  
"Ginny, you don't understand Mogono-" Hermione was cut off before she could finish her statement.  
  
"IS MISSING! Will you all stop hiding things from me? I can handle it. I can even help. Madeline and I can both help."  
  
"Uh....Ginny...." Madeline grabbed her friend's sleeve and tugged.  
  
"Not now Madeline!"  
  
"But Ginny..." She poked Virginia with her finger.  
  
"Harry! You must know everything. Tell us all that you know about Mogonogal's sudden absence."  
  
"Umm....Ginny. I think you should turn around."  
  
"Stop avoiding the question and just answer!"  
  
"GINNY!" Madeline yelled. "TURN AROUND!"  
  
"FINE!" Virginia finally obeyed and spun around.  
  
Her jaw dropped and she immediately turned a bright shade of crimson at what she saw.  
  
"Good morning Miss Weasley."  
  
"Good morning Professor Mogonogal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: That's all for now. I am hungry and suffering from plot block.  
  
Oh, and to Ash.....YES! MALFOY CAUGHT THE SNITCH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ahem.....I just couldn't help myself. XD 


	5. After Breakfast, Comes Potions

DISCLAIMER: *Le Sigh* Nothing is mine.  
  
Author's Note: I apologize for the duplicate chapter mishap THING. There was a misunderstanding between my sister and I. XD Don't kill me.  
  
Please excuse my spelling. I'm just sitting here sounding out words in my head. If you see anything worth changing, go ahead and tell me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You must feel reeeeaally stupid right about now huh?" Madeline laughed and prodded Virginia with her wand.  
  
"Leave me alone." Virginia groaned. "I feel bad enough as it is. I can't believe I did that. Yelling at them about McGonagall's disappearence just for her to walk up behind me and say 'hello'."  
  
"Actually, she said 'good morning', but I see your point." Madeline laughed as Virginia glared at her. "At least not that many people heard you ranting. AND we don't have Transfiguration today."  
  
"No. We have Potions."  
  
"Will you stop being so negative? Smile and get over it. Besides, look at the bright side, you get to spend a double lesson working with that fabulous stud Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Thank the gods it's Friday." Virginia mumbled. Madeline laughed once more at her sulking friend and opened the door to Potions. Both girls took their seats. Their partners were already waiting.  
  
"You arrive to class too late." Malfoy said.  
  
"You arrive to class too early." Virginia replied. "No one is even in here yet."  
  
"Not true. There is Blaise, your friend, Pansy, Mark, that boy over there with the strange hair..."  
  
"Alright fine! I get it. People are here. Now please shut your mouth and light the fire."  
  
Malfoy just smirked and continued to talk. "So, how was breakfast?" He asked with an evil grin.  
  
"I thought I told you to shut up and light the fire."  
  
"Are we upset about our little outburst this morning hmm?" Malfoy asked as he cast a spell to light the flame.  
  
"Will you just leave me alone?" Virginia pleaded as she set up the ingridients.  
  
"No."  
  
She was about to reply to this when she suddenly felt Malfoy creeping up behind her. "Why must you push me away Virginia?" He whispered softly into her ear. She gasped as his hands slid around her waist, but made no attempt to be free of his grasp. He was so close, she could feel his lips move against her ear when he spoke.  
  
"I told you I'm not as bad as you think." Virginia sighed and leaned back into his chest. Suddenly, the door to the classroom flew open and Professor Snape, along with the rest of the class, walked in. Virginia realized what she was doing, and immediatly retched herself out of Malfoy's hold. She looked around the classroom to see if anyone had noticed what had just happened. As she turned to the right she saw Madeline and Zambini staring back at her. Madeline's eyes were wide with intrest and shock, while Zambini had his right eyebrow raised and his mouth curved into a smirk. When she turned to look behind her, she heard Malfoy chuckle.  
  
"Liked that did you?"  
  
"Don't ever touch me again."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure! I'd never want you to touch me, and I would never enjoy it!"  
  
Malfoy eyed her with a thoughtful look. "We'll see."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: That's the end of this piece of crap chapter. I'm just sitting down in front of the screen blindly typing out stuff here people! It was very very very very short, yes I know. But I needed to post something so "Professor Phillips" wouldn't rip my head off. That and the fact that there are certain things stopping me from writing.  
  
Those Things Being  
  
1. I am suffering from plot block. I kinda know where this might be going, but I have no clue as how to move the story in that direction. Writers block, plot block, whatever you want to call it, it's there and it's blockin'.  
  
2. I have A LOT of research and crap to do. I am up to my eyeballs in notecards and construction paper.  
  
3. My sister (A.K.A. the angry hamster) likes to bogard the computer for three and a half days just to see if it will piss me off.  
  
4. My computer is a complete ass and sometimes will not function correctly.  
  
There you go. Reasons for me not to update very often.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Mysterious Madeline

  
  
DISCLAIMER: See Previous Chapters  
  
Auther's Note: It has recently come to my attention that Ginny's real name is Ginevra, not Virginia. XD So from now on, I will refer to her as such. Just as J.K.R. intended it. It kinda works better with the "How the hell did Malfoy know her real name?" thing anyway. I'll go back and revise the entire bloody story later.  
  
Ginevra spent the rest of Potions staying as far away from Malfoy as humanly possible and avoiding looking at Madeline. Which was none too easy. Madeline kept calling her name and throwing small pieces of partchment at her. But eventually, Potions did end and Ginevra took off down the halls to her next class. When the day was over, she skipped dinner and went to lay down on her bed to think.  
  
'What the hell went on today in Potions?! Was Malfoy HITTING on me?' Ginevra thought to herself. 'Noo....Of course not. He was just being Malfoy......Yeah.......He was just being himself.....His sexy, well built, muscul-WOAH! No no no no no no. Don't think like that! He's MALFOY for goodness sake! You can't think those thoughts about him! Even if he does have silky blond hair and a well toned body.....'  
  
The sound of feet running towards the door to Ginevra's dorm interupted her thoughts.  
  
"GINNY! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Madeline's voice came calling from behind the wooden door. Ginevra moved to get up, tripped over her right foot, fell off her matress, and rolled under her bed.  
  
"Gin? Where are you hiding?" Madeline asked as she walked in the door. "What was up with you in Potions today? You and Malfoy looked pretty cozy...."  
  
Ginevra turned pink amidst all the dust she was laying in.  
  
"You know Gin....If you're gonna go around being all friendly with boys like that.....Then I think it's about time that I give you 'the talk'....."  
  
At this, Ginevra scrambled out from under her bed and stood up next to a giggling Madeline.  
  
"I thought that might get you out." Madeline said.  
  
"You're insane, you know that."  
  
"Or am I just a genious?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
"I'd say 'yes' but I know you'd just put me down. Besides, I have a reason for being here."  
  
"And that would be....???"  
  
"To talk to you about Malfoy."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"I think there is."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Yes Ginny, I know you don't think," Ginevra glared. "but I do. And I think that you like Malfoy."  
  
"And I think that's bloody ridiculous."  
  
"IS IT?!" Madeline yelled dramatically.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Whatever. You know you want him. You like his silky hair, his sexy body, his smooth skin...." Madeline started making odd lip smacking noises and flopped down on the bed while writhing around like a snake.  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
Madeline sat up and smiled. "I'm getting ready to leave."  
  
"Huh?" Ginevra said with a bewildered look on her face.  
  
"I have somewhere to be tonight. I'll see you in the morning." With that, she got up and grabbed her cloak.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ginevra called after her.  
  
"Somewhere." Madeline smiled back. "Oh yeah, tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend. I wanna go buy candy!"  
  
Ginevra was about to respond, but Madeline was already out the door and out of the common room before she could say anything.  
  
The next morning Madeline was missing from breakfast. Ginevra sat next to the trio pondering all the possible situations that could possibly keep Madeline from eating. When breakfast was over, she walked back to her room to get dressed.  
  
"Stupid Madeline....Where did she run off too?" Ginevra mumbled to herself while brushing her hair. She heard the door open, and turned to see Sara walking in.  
  
"Hey Sara" Ginevra began, "have you seen Madeline?"  
  
"Umm....I think she's on the couch in the common room."  
  
"Thanks. Are you gonna hang out with us at Hogsmeade today?"  
  
"Can't. I have got a ton of Transfiguration homework to complete. Sorry."  
  
"It's alright. I'll save you some candy." Ginevra said as she walked out of the dorm.  
  
"Thanks!" Sara called back.  
  
Ginevra walked down the stairs and into the common room full of young Gryffindors. She scanned the room for any sign of her missing friend. She spotted a lump on the couch that looked rather familiar, and walked towards it.  
  
"Madeline....." She prodded at her friend. "Madeline.....HEY MADELINE!" Ginevra roared.  
  
"Huh?...Wha???....Blai - GINNY!" Madeline shrieked. She looked utterly suprised to see her.  
  
"Where have you been Mad? I've been worried sick about you."  
  
"Oh...Um...I got back last night and decided to um read a little and I uh fell asleep here on the couch."  
  
"Really? Well then, where's the book?"  
  
"The book? Oh, right the book. Yeah, I uh, let Elise borrow it earlier today. Sorry."  
  
Ginevra stared suspiciously at her friend. "You're gonna have to tell me eventually you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
Author's Note: Well that's the end of that. Yeah it's short. SO WHAT?! I would write more, but I have to leave my house. I'll take my disk with me and use whatever computer I have access to. Anyway, so it's now summer and I will be able to write more, I hope. There's no school and no essays to complete so I have a lot of time to kill. 


End file.
